futurefandomcom-20200229-history
North Korean invasion of China (22nd Century and On)
The North Korean invasion of China (Chinese: 北韓入侵中國, Korean: 북한의 침략) commenced on December 12, 2020, a year after its invasion of Japan and had commenced right after the North Korean takeover of the Korean Peninsula. The invasion was very similar to Germany's Operation Barbarossa against the Soviet Union during World War II. Prior to the war, the Chinese military had been dealing with Mongol separatists in Inner Mongolia, who wanted to merge it with Mongolia. In addition, the Chinese did not prepare for a conflict with North Korea, but a conflict with the United States over the South China Sea. Chinese and American forces were already amassing in the South China Sea. Also amassing were North Korea and Japan's militaries. After the World War II sanctions against Japan ended, the Japanese government immediately increased funding for the military. All males 18 and up in Japan were encouraged to serve in the military. North Korea was doing the same, and had been updating its arsenal with new weapons. After Kim Jung-un announced major economic reforms in North Korea and opened the economy to foreign markets, which included extensive trade with China. The North Korean government purchased large amounts of weapons and supplies from China. Japanese military leaders had been watching North Korea, and had been sending multiple warnings to the Chinese, Russian and American governments that high military activity was being spotted. Two years prior, China and North Korea collaborated in a joint-invasion of Japan. In spite of the trade and defense reforms, the Chinese government refused to supply the North Korean military anymore in their planned invasion of South Korea. The Chinese government declared an act of neutrality in the Korean Conflict. This forrmed the backbone of Kim Jung-un's anger against China, and his decision to launch an invasion of China in order to capture key targets for resources and use ethnic Koreans in China and hardliner communists to build puppet armies. In addition, Kim Jung-un was also disgusted by China's open free market economy, saying that its communist-in-name-only days needed to come to an end. Japan was needed for its natural resources. Finally, North Korean forces attacked the Chinese-controlled territories in Japan, and drove Chinese forces out of Japan. North Korean hackers also waged a series of cyber attacks on Chinese military communication centers, giving Chinese forces bogus information and commands. This in turn crippled the Chinese force into going into wrong places at wrong times. The North Korean Air Force also carried our massive blitzkrieg against Chinese air force bases. Scud missiles barraged on Chinese and Japanese cities, and aimed at military bases and installations of both nations. Because the Chinese government was focused on the South China Sea issue, the Chinese forces stood disadvantaged against the North Koreans. In retaliation for the cyber attacks, retreating Chinese forces secretly waged biological warfare against the North Korean invaders, and tainted the land with deadly flu viruses. This resulted in mass casualties for the North Koreans, hundreds to thousands fell ill and died from sickness. Separatists in Xinjiang, Inner Mongolia and the overseas Tibetan community used this as an opportunity to declare their independence by force. They helped and guided the North Koreans, Kim Jung-un promised them he’d help grant their independence if they helped him conquer China. The Tibetans however, chose not ally with North Korea, and chose to seek independance free of North Korean involvement. The North Korean ground troops would be up against the Northern Theater Command of China's army. In Inner Mongolia, the Chinese Nomadic Battalions, composed of ethnic Mongols serving in the Chinese military, was created to combat the Mongols that helped the North Koreans. The North Korean and seperatist successes damaged China's image as a world power. Millions of Chinese citizens fled and emigrated to Canada and the United States to escape the horrors of war. In his will to conquer China, Kim Jung-un abandoned his earlier intent to establish a truly communist state, and establish the Jung-un Dynasty. He proclaimed himself the Emperor of China, and planned to rule China as Emperor from Beijing, once he successfully conquered it. The North Koreans experienced early successes, and had reached all the way into Kaifeng by late 2020. This is, simply due to the lack of Chinese forces stationed in those areas. The North Koreans massacred villagers. The North Koreans and their seperatist allies felt the wrath of the vast Chinese military. Half of Japan had been conquered by North Korea, and more than two-thirds of the Korean Peninsula was under their control. However, Kim Jung-un made the same mistake as previous dictators, and failed to listen to his military advisors. His advisors urged him not to continue any further. Kim Jung-un didn't listen. The Americans could not send forces into China, without the Chinese government's approval. In addition, the United States government had recently issued large-scale sanctions against China for co-invading Japan with North Korea in 2019. The Treaty of the South China Sea was signed, in which China and the United States decided to withdraw both of their forces, and in addition, American forces would be allowed in China to help with the war effort. In return, as a result of the Mexican invasion of the United States, the Chinese embargoed and severed all political, economic and military ties with Mexico, and agreed to also aid the United States in their war against Mexico. The United States goverment lifted all sanctions against China. American reinforcements, previously to be used in the South China Sea, landed in South Korea. Approximately 375,000 American troops aided by 870,000 South Koreans, began to push to retake South Korea. With the latter North Korean invasion of Russia in 2022 and the North Koreans' subsequent defeat in Russia, the Russian military also got involved, and received the green light from the Chinese government to step into China. In addition, new a country stepped into the world power stage, Kazakhstan. A Union State member, the Kazakhstani government had been funding private defense companies to make the Kazakhstani military a self-sufficient force. Kazakhstani tanks, known as the Kadirov battle tanks, which aided the Russian tank forces in their own fight against the North Koreans, saw their use in the battle. The Chinese government also gave the military of Kazakhstan the green-light to step into Chinese soil, to help finish off the North Koreans. Kazakhstani forces for the most part, accompanied the Russian forces in the east. As Kim Jung-un used a hefty amount of his best forces in China to be used in the invasion of Russia, the Chinese forces capitalized on this and waged the Northeastern Offensive, targeting the North Koreans' vulnerable puppet armies and then going for the exposed and severely weakened North Korean forces that stayed in China themselves. In addition, the Chinese military waged an untamed biological warfare against the North Koreans once the war reached Anshan, in which not a single bullet was fired from the Allied side. Seeing that their North Korean co-belligerent was about to face defeat, the leaders of separatist groups in Xinjiang, Inner Mongolia and Tibet made a deal with the Chinese government, they would surrender their alliance with North Korea and fight alongside the Chinese if Beijing granted them their independence. Seeing this as a win-win situation, the Chinese government agreed. In 2023, the North Korean invasion of Russia completely collapsed, and was turned inside-out by the Russian and Union State forces, whom the Chinese government gave permission to step into Chinese soil. Chinese, Russian and Kazakh tank and armored forces would combine to total of 12,400 tanks and self-propelled guns, to face off against 5,634 of North Korea's in the Battle of Shanyang, in what would become the largest tank battle in modern-day history. Chinese biological warfare personnel and Russian cyber warfare personnel worked together to fight the largest non-conventiona battle in Anshan, neither army firing a single bullet, yet caused the North Koreans to retreat. Chinese and Russian forces made their push from the north, and the U.S, Japanese and South Korean air forces began their air bombardments on Pyongyang. After the whole of the Korean Peninsula was under Allied control, the Chinese government finally allowed Inner Mongolia, Xinjiang and Tibet to secede. while Xinjiang became completely independent. The Tibetan Independance Movement as well as the movement to unite Inner Mongolia with Outer Mongolia did not garner enough support from native-born Tibetans, therefore, Tibet and Inner Mongolia remained part of China. Category:North Korea Category:China Category:22nd Century and On Category:Invasions